In various types of card games, such as but not limited to poker, instead of competing against other participants, a player may compete against a house. The house may be any type of game provider, such as a brick-and-mortar or online casino. The player's goal may be to achieve one of several possible winning hands through a combination of luck and strategy.
The house that provides a card game usually expects a marginal profit on each hand played. In order to achieve this profit, the house may seek to differentiate itself from other game providers by offering new card games, as well as new variations of well-known card games. Players may be relatively indifferent to standard versions of well-known card games, and therefore may find new variations of these card games fresh and exciting in comparison. Exciting card games also tend to encourage repeat play and return visits to the game provider. Thus, house profit is likely to increase when the house provides new variations of known card games.